


Kageyama Gets a Piercing

by tessicathepiratequeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, I just thought this would be cute, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, dares, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessicathepiratequeen/pseuds/tessicathepiratequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hinata starts getting piercings Kageyama can't help but notice the difference they make.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled: both of these boys are hella gay and Hinata really likes body mods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Gets a Piercing

 

            Hinata was bouncier that day during practice if it was possible. Kageyama noticed right away the change in mood but couldn’t pinpoint where it came from.

            “Whoa! Hinata! You got a piercing?” Nishinoya exclaimed pointing at a small silver ring through Hinata’s ear.

            “What?” Tanaka quickly came up to examine. “Our kohai is growing up so fast!”

            Kageyama couldn’t understand why they were so interested in a hole in Hinata’s head. Although, he did notice his stomach seemed to flip a little more earnestly when he looked at Hinata that day.

 

This was not a one-time occurrence.

 

            Over the next year Hinata got more piercings. He also started painting his nails. One time he even attempted to wear eyeliner but complained that it was too difficult to put on.

            When the third years graduated, Suga gave Yamaguchi the responsibility of making sure Hinata didn’t pierce up his whole face. Yamaguchi didn’t even manage a response until Suga was walking away and he shouted, “How am I supposed to do that?”

 

            One day during their second year when no one else was in the gym yet, not even Ennoshita, their new captain, Kageyama was practicing sending serves over the net when the door opened revealing bright orange hair.

            “Oi, dumbass! You didn’t need another hole in your head!” Kageyama yelled across the gym as Hinata came waltzing in wearing his I-have-a-new-piercing grin.

            “You haven’t even seen it yet! Maybe it isn’t on my head!” Hinata shouted back.

            Kageyama’s stomach flipped and he blushed the color of a tomato as his mind ran through other places that could be pierced that weren’t on a person’s head.

            “I’m just messing with you!” Hinata slapped his back and pointed to his ear. “This one’s called a ‘tragus.’ Isn’t it cool?” There was a new shiny piece of metal stuck through his ear. Kageyama reached out to grab Hinata’s head but Hinata ducked just in time. “Geez, no need to be jealous, get your own!” Hinata laughed.

            “I’m not jealous.” Kageyama grumbled.

            Hinata snorted at him.

            “How many even is that now?” Kageyama asked, diverting the attention from his reaction to the new jewelry. He wasn’t sure why Hinata did it, but he did notice that it looked particularly good on the human embodiment of sunshine. Even if he couldn’t manage to pull off the intimidating look he was going for.

Hinata took a moment to mentally count before he looked at Kageyama again. “Six.” He stated.

“What’s it like?” Kageyama asked against his better judgment, “getting a piercing I mean.”

“Well it hurts a little but it’s not too bad, and then the healing can take a while but once it’s all healed it’s like—wait, Kageyama are you thinking of getting a piercing?” Hinata’s face lit up like a sky full of fireworks as he smiled that smile that never ceased to make Kageyama’s heart skip a beat. Kageyama blushed and stuttered and was saved just as the rest of the team filed into the gym.

Hinata bounced over to show his new piercing to Tanaka and Noya who had been ridiculously enthusiastic about the entire transformation, going so far as to even have Hinata meet Tanaka’s sister Saeko for help with nail polish.

Kageyama let out a sigh and hoped Hinata would forget about his earlier questioning.

He didn’t.

 

“Are you really thinking about getting a piercing, Bakeyama?” Hinata bounced as they walked out of the clubroom.

“No. I was just curious.” Kageyama mumbled, facing away from Hinata in an attempt to hide his blush.

Hinata’s face split into a grin and his eyes sparkled. Kageyama swore he felt his heartbeat speed up.

“You know I could give you a piercing.” He said slyly. Kageyama’s face lit on fire. He hadn’t even registered the meaning behind Hinata’s words before he nodded furiously.

 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Kageyama stood in Hinata’s kitchen that Saturday while Hinata cut a potato into fourths.

“It’s fine! And put that ice cube back on your ear!” Hinata assured him before motioning with his hand that wasn’t holding a knife at the melting ice cube Kageyama held between his fingers. He lifted it back to his right earlobe. He still didn’t quite understand why Hinata had told him to do that. “Okay! The potato’s cut up, now just to set up. Sit down here at the table while I get the rest of the stuff.” Hinata said as he scrubbed one of the sections of potato and disappeared somewhere for whatever it was he thought he needed.

Kageyama sat at the island in Hinata’s kitchen and the small, orange haired boy bounced back in holding gloves, a lighter, and a needle.

“Alright, now I’m gonna mark a spot with a marker to make sure you like it.” Hinata said as he pulled out a marker and carefully placed a dot on the lobe of Kageyama’s ear before handing him a mirror. “Look good?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama muttered. He really did like the idea. For about a second before Hinata laid out the needle and earring on the counter and prepped the small ring.

The raven-haired boy gulped.

“Don’t be worried! It only hurts for a second.” Hinata reassured as he scrubbed his hands and held the needle over the flame from the lighter.

“Wait, it hurts?” Kageyama tried to stay calm but his voice nearly squeaked in fear.

“Well, yeah, it’s a needle going into your body,” Hinata snapped the gloves against his wrists, “but it’s not that bad on the lobe since it isn’t cartilage.”

The ice suddenly made a lot of sense.

“You ready?” the human embodiment of sunshine asked.

“No. Just do it.” The setter gritted his teeth.

“Alright,” he felt Hinata’s small fingers place the potato behind his earlobe and holding his flesh in place, the tip of the needle barely pushed into his skin, “one, two, three!” Hinata counted down before he plunged the needle through Kageyama’s ear.

“OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS THAT HURTS!” Kageyama shouted, trying his hardest not to move and disrupt the process.

“Ah! I’m sorry! It didn’t hurt that bad for me I didn’t think you’d react this much! Hang on I’ll pull the needle out and clean it!” Hinata started panicking, waving the hand that wasn’t holding the needle and around.

“No, we’re already this far, put the earring in!” Kageyama grunted back.

“Okay!” Hinata pulled the potato away from the now extremely angry setter’s head and reached for the earring. “Alright, I’m going to pull the needle out and then I’m going to put the ring in.”

Kageyama grunted an affirmative noise. The worst of the pain had to be over.

He was wrong. It felt like eons as Hinata carefully pulled the needle out and quickly replaced it with the earring and twisted it shut.

“Okay, all done!” Hinata pulled back, both hands up to show the taller boy that he was no longer holding any objects of torment. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t think it hurt that much and I know people have different pain tolerance levels but I didn’t think it could hurt that much and—” Hinata kept babbling apologies as Kageyama held up the mirror to look at his new adornment.

“I’m never doing that again.” Kageyama muttered.

“I’m sorry, I can do something else, I mean, I don’t—” The blathering ball of sunshine was cut off as Kageyama reached for his head and attempted to squeeze his hair but the effort was half hearted and slightly shaky.

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata.”

“I can paint your nails or something to make up for it.” Hinata blushed as he looked at Kageyama. He still wasn’t particularly good at it but it definitely wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay.”

 

They sat in front of the TV, a movie they’d watched together multiple times playing in the background as Hinata painted Kageyama’s nails the same black as his hair. The setter stared at where his hand was being carefully held by his decoy’s much smaller hands that were skillfully pulling the small brush across his nails. Both boys were blushing.

Kageyama coughed, “I did my dare, your turn.” He blushed deeper as he looked away from Hinata’s curious gaze.

“It wasn’t a dare.” The shorter boy stated.

“Pretend it was.” Kageyama begged.

“Uh, okay, what do you dare me to do? Your nails are done, wave your hands like this.” Hinata gestured with his hands as he let go of Kageyama’s.

“Okay.” Kageyama mimicked the motion Hinata was making.

“So?” Hinata questioned, staring intently at Kageyama.

“So what?” The black-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

“What do you dare me to do?” The smaller boy pressed.

Kageyama hadn’t really thought that far ahead when he’d asked Hinata to pretend the silver ring in his ear had been a dare.

“Uh, I don’t know, umm, I dare you to shave part of your head.” Kageyama stuttered out.

“You mean like an undercut?” The orange haired boy tilted his head to the side.

“Uh, yeah that.” Kageyama had no idea what the shorter boy had just said.

“Okay!” That was all he said before Hinata was furiously texting on his phone.

 

Less than an hour later Hinata and Kageyama were knocking on the door of the Tanaka residence.

“Why are we here?” Kageyama asked.

“You dared me to get an undercut, you did your dare, and I’m doing mine!” Hinata smiled brightly as Tanaka opened the door.

“Ah-ha-ha-ha! I can’t believe he actually did it! Welcome to the delinquent club!” Tanaka slapped him on the back as the two boys slipped off their shoes.

“I’m not a—” Kageyama was cut off by Noya yelling from another room.

“Ryuu! You’re going to miss my favorite part of the movie!”

“Noya’s here too?” Kageyama asked. Hinata and Tanaka looked at each other then back at Kageyama with a blank look.

“Well yeah, I mean we’re dating, he’s here almost every Saturday.” Tanaka shrugged.

“Wait, what?” Kageyama stood slack jawed staring at his senpai.

“Bakeyama you’re really dense.” Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey boys!” Saeko shouted as she rounded the corner.

“Hi Saeko!” Hinata bounced over to her. “Sorry this was last minute, you’re sure it’s no problem?”

“Ha! Not at all, I was actually just finishing up touching up Ryuu when you texted, everything’s all still out!” Saeko gave Hinata a huge grin and a big thumbs up.

“Wait, you do Tanaka’s hair?” Kageyama asked confused.

“Yep! I also do mine and Yuu’s hair.” Saeko stood with her hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face. “Alright boys, follow me!”

 

Hinata sat on a stool with his head facing down as Saeko skillfully shaved off bits of bright orange hair.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata muttered, looking up through the hair that hung in his face and his long eyelashes to look at his boyfriend.

“What?” Kageyama couldn’t help but feel his pulse rise at the glint of brown eyes through orange lashes.

“We match.” Hinata grinned as he pointed proudly to his own ear where he had a small silver ring hanging from his right earlobe.

“D-dumbass Hinata, lots of people have that piercing.” Kageyama looked away as another blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Yeah, but _we_ match.”

“Alright kid, all done!” Saeko announced as she brushed bits of hair off of Hinata’s small shoulders.

“Thanks, Saeko!” Hinata got up and carefully stepped over the pile of his own hair before bouncing to the hallway mirror. He walked back and stood in front of Kageyama. “How do I look?”

Kageyama looked at him. _Oh no, he’s hotter_ he thought to himself before stuttering, “Y-you l-look good.” He gulped as Hinata grinned up at him.

“I really like it! And, Kageyama,” Hinata bit his lip, “you look really good with a piercing.

Kageyama reached towards Hinata’s head to run his fingers through his hair. He didn’t say anything but only marveled at the way Hinata leaned his head into the touch.

“Ah-hem, boys.” Saeko cleared her throat.

“Ah, sorry Saeko!” Hinata moved away from Kageyama to bow. “Thank you! I really like it!” He exclaimed standing back up.

“Alright alright, now you love birds get out of here, it’s already gross enough around here with Ryuu and Yuu.”

“Hey!” The two shouted from in front of the TV. Saeko laughed and Hinata and Kageyama made their way out of the house and moved in the direction of Kageyama’s home.

 

The odd pair settled down on the couch, Hinata leaning his back into Kageyama’s chest.

“You know you don’t have to keep it.” Kageyama looked down at Hinata as he turned to look up at him. “The piercing, I mean.” The orange haired boy clarified.

Kageyama shook his head and was about to settle back when he took another long look at Hinata again. He ran his fingers up the back of Hinata’s head, over the peach fuzz texture of the shaved area and through his soft, orange hair.

“You don’t have to keep it either.” Kageyama muttered.

“Kinda have to, it’s hair, I can’t just put it back.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at the setter.

“That’s not what I mean dumbass!” Kageyama grabbed a fist full of Hinata’s hair but didn’t pull. “I just meant if you wanted to grow it out.” He mumbled in a last ditch effort to convince the smaller boy not to keep the hairstyle that look unreasonably good on him.

“Nah, I’m keeping it!” Hinata smiled a huge smile while Kageyama ruffled what was left of his hair. Hinata tackled him and they started wrestling which only ended when the smaller boy was sitting on top of Kageyama who was leaning against the arm of the couch and the taller boy pulled Hinata down to him for a kiss.

 

The next Monday at school no one on the team noticed Kageyama’s new piercing, as they were all enthralled with Hinata’s new hairstyle. Of course Tsukishima couldn’t help but snicker and make snide comments when he saw the hickey that the collar of Hinata’s shirt barely covered when he was standing still.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this lovely piece of fanart of aged-up Hinata and Kageyama:  
> http://kuikune.tumblr.com/post/135667228428/my-kagehinaexchange-gift-for-number-13-they
> 
> Because usually the headcanon is that Hinata will be the one to get piercings and whatnot but what if Kageyama tried to 'keep up'?
> 
> Also he got his right earlobe pierced, which is usually considered the side gay people get pierced to signify being gay (where I'm from anyway).


End file.
